


Стук сердца

by Becky_Thatcher



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Death, Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Thatcher/pseuds/Becky_Thatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>все умерли</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стук сердца

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilana_Toss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/gifts).



> Фик написан на Weiss Kreuz Secret Santa Challenge 2011 для Иланы Тосс

Они не встречаются, не дружат и даже не спят вместе — они работают в одной организации и зависят друг от друга. Они не помнят, когда это началось: со случайных ли прикосновений при передаче материалов по командам, с кофе на вынос по утрам в кофейне около офиса Персии, с первого ранения, или когда Манкс после очередной тяжелой миссии, шатаясь, вошла в крохотную квартирку Бирман, а та нашла наиболее действенный способ остановить истерику — так или иначе, они приходят друг к другу, чтобы на несколько часов забыть о том, что происходит в мире вокруг них.

 

Бирман в наручниках, с повязкой на глазах и зажимами на сосках, распятая на кровати, открытая, доступная, послушная — у Манкс кружится голова и темнеет перед глазами от ощущения вседозволенности и желания, но короткая плетка в руках остается неподвижной. Она уже достаточно потрудилась сегодня, и можно бы ее отложить, но не хочется. Манкс медленно ведет кожаными лентами по груди, животу, бедрам Бирман, слегка постукивает по ногам и вводит ручку во влагалище партнерши. Та возбуждена до предела, выгибается на кровати и стонет в такт движениям, пряный запах ударяет в ноздри, щекочет где-то глубоко внутри и заставляет на секунду замереть, пережидая стук крови в ушах. Манкс аккуратно вынимает рукоять, заменяя ее пальцами, слегка царапая нежную кожу ногтями, Бирман вздрагивает и ерзает по покрывалу. Ее задница наверняка горит, но она не замечает этого, подаваясь вперед, насаживаясь на руку Манкс. Второй ладонью Манкс сжимает собственный клитор, быстро-быстро двигает пальцами. Их дрожь — общая сейчас, единственное, что объединяет их и отделяет от реальности. Бирман кричит и дрожит, срываясь в оргазм, Манкс — следом за ней. За окном шумит город и барабанит дождь.

 

Утром они встречаются в кофейне, Манкс заказывает латте, Бирман — эспрессо, кивают друг другу и расходятся по делам. На неделю или даже больше они свободны и могут продолжать жить своей жизнью, пока страх и жажда тепла вновь не приведут их друг к другу.

 

Они лежат в обнимку и целуются уже, наверное, полчаса. Их дыхание смешалось, кудри Манкс падают на щеку Бирман, и та улыбается. Манкс обводит эту улыбку языком. Сегодня ласки неспешны и ленивы — им нужна нежность. Их руки сталкиваются, когда они одновременно пытаются стянуть юбку с Манкс, на секунду пальцы переплетаются, и кажется, что тепло перетекает с ладони на ладонь, как маленький шарик, наполненный солнечным светом. Этот шарик остается между ними и разрастается, пока они раздевают друг друга, сжимают, пощипывают, пока слизывают капельки пота и снова целуются. Они уже внутри шарика, мир наполнен мягким золотым сиянием, и есть только они, их губы, руки, груди, они так близко, что непонятно, где кончается одна и начинается другая. Свои-чужие пальцы поглаживают клитор, и Манкс кончает, прикусывая губу — свою или Бирман? Не важно. Внутри шарика эти условности теряют силу. Манкс облизывает пальцы Бирман, чувствуя свой-чужой вкус, Бирман сцеловывает этот вкус, заменяя его собой. Со вторым оргазмом свет шарика понемногу начинает тускнеть, становясь теплым желтым свечением прикроватной лампы. Бирман спит, подложив ладонь под щеку. Манкс встает, поднимает с пола одежду, приглаживает волосы и тихо прикрывает за собой дверь. Шарик остается за спиной.

 

Сиюти просит Манкс проинструктировать Бирман по основным моментам работы с Вайсс, она кивает с вежливой улыбкой и долго рассказывает о команде, особенностях миссий и слабых местах парней. Бирман делает пометки в блокноте, ее пальцы задумчиво поглаживают ручку так, как вчера ночью гладили грудь Манкс. Манкс трясет головой и продолжает лекцию. Бирман слушает и постукивает ноготком по полированной поверхности стола. Тук-тук-тук. 

Они расходятся, не обменявшись даже взглядом.

 

Шорох одежды — единственный звук в комнате. Бирман раздевается четкими уверенными движениями, складывает на стул юбку, блузку, лифчик, трусики, все в тон, все кружевное, изящное, как сама Бирман. Манкс иногда ей завидует — ей чаще всего некогда думать о подобных вещах. Впрочем, ее это не сильно беспокоит: главное в ее жизни — работа, а подходят ли трусики по цвету к лифчику видит только один человек — она сама. Два человека — поправляет она себя, глядя, как Бирман подходит ближе и начинает расстегивать блузку Манкс. Хотя это тоже не важно. Бирман куда больше интересует то, что скрыто под бельем. 

Бирман опускается на колени и проводит языком по внутренней стороне бедра Манкс. По телу проходит дрожь, хочется закрыть глаза, запрокинуть голову и отдаться удовольствию, но Манкс нравится смотреть, как Бирман облизывает пальцы перед тем, как ввести их в нее. Даже не ввести, слегка нажать, дать почувствовать давление — и тут же убрать, заменив горячим языком. Манкс гортанно стонет и пододвигается ближе к краю кровати. Бирман понимает намек и добавляет к языку сразу два пальца. Они изучили тела друг друга едва ли не лучше своих собственных, но никогда еще Манкс не хотелось настолько раствориться в ощущениях. Звонок телефона эхом отдается в прихожей, и Бирман нехотя отпускает ее. Манкс на подгибающихся ногах, натыкаясь на углы, идет к трубке, разговаривает коротко, а затем отключает звук. У них есть полчаса, и она не собирается тратить это время на посторонние мысли.

 

Вечерний офис практически пуст: только охранники да редкие задержавшиеся секретари, которым надо закончить отчеты или подготовить документы. По ночам работают лишь оперативные группы и Персия. Но он вообще работает сутками напролет. Манкс смотрит на окна соседних небоскребов — кое-какие еще светятся, но в основном темнота. Иногда, засиживаясь допоздна, Манкс считает горящие окна, пытаясь угадать, какое погаснет первым. Если угадывает — радует себя приятной мелочью, нет — пожимает плечами. Сейчас не угадала, значит, пора работать. Она снова утыкается в бумаги, а когда поднимает голову, слышит стук каблуков в конце коридора и видит, как гаснет свет: Бирман уходит домой. Манкс подавляет порыв встать и сходить за кофе, к автомату рядом с кабинетом Бирман. У нее слишком много работы.

 

Бирман сверху осторожничает — медленно входит в Манкс, опасаясь размеров страпона, замирает, давая время привыкнуть, аккуратно двигается. Манкс обхватывает ее ногами, притягивая к себе, вскидывает бедра, стремясь получить больше, прикусывает кожу в основании шеи, чувствуя, как ускоряется пульс. В голове тоже стучит, тук-тук-тук, словно каблучки по плитке коридоров в штабе Критикер. Манкс в последнее время ходит очень быстро, словно все время убегает от чего-то невидимого, но здесь и сейчас бежать некуда, и она отдается ощущениям: легкой тяжести тела Бирман, влажности дыхания, оседающего на губах, твердости острых лопаток под руками — Манкс проводит ногтями вдоль позвоночника, и Бирман стонет — гладкости искусственного члена, распирающего ее изнутри. Хорошо. Так хорошо, так полно, так близко. Манкс закрывает глаза и прислушивается к стуку сердца, тук-тук-туктуктук-тук. Она хрипло выдыхает, вдыхает, шепчет какую-то чушь, чувствуя, как удовольствие накрывает с головой, унося их в темные дали. Бирман лежит на ней, стук ее сердца отдается в груди, отражаясь от сердца самой Манкс. Впервые не хочется уходить. Бирман поднимается первой, не оставляя Манкс выбора.

 

Когда-то Манкс думала, что отдавать приказ на уничтожение сложно. Первая кассета с оперативным заданием жгла ей руки несколько дней, строчки отчета об успешном уничтожении твари Тьмы, казалось, намертво въелись под веки. Она не могла спать: все ее сны наполняли алые брызги и крики боли. Она не могла закрыть глаза: воображение услужливо подкидывало тень Персии на фоне окна и монотонный голос, приказывавший команде убить известного бизнесмена. После второго задания муки совести прекратились. После третьего она сменила синий костюм на красный, под цвет волос. Дело превыше всего, даже когда твоя собственная жизнь висит на волоске. Манкс отдает приказ, не оглядываясь. Какофония выстрелов музыкой вливается ей в уши, и она вспоминает стук каблучков, сердец, капель дождя по подоконнику, ноготков Бирман по столу. Она не думает об этом, мозг регистрирует мысль подсознательно, оставляет ее на потом, которого не будет. 

Манкс выполняет свой долг и закрывает глаза, ощущая, как жизнь по капле вытекает из нее на холодный пол. Кап-кап-кап... тук-тук-тук. Они обязательно встретятся в другом мире и попробуют снова. Честно, открыто, так, как заслужили.


End file.
